1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to militarily attacking a target and in particular to enhancing an attack's effects by synchronous detonation of ordnance and enhancing an attack's effects by the geometric shapes said ordnance is applied.
2. Prior Art
Success in attacking enemy troops and installations can be the difference between life and death for our troops and our nation. Even with today's capabilities improvement is desired and necessary. With troops well dug in they can many times withstand hours or days of bombardment and still survive to fight. Deeply buried or hardened targets can, many times, survive our best efforts. It has long been known that the effects of a simultaneous salvo of artillery, as opposed to one at a time, or, a whole formation of aircraft, simultaneously dropping their bombs, as opposed to each aircraft dropping one at a time, has a different effect. Timed fuses have long been used—mainly to penetrate deeper into a material before exploding, or to harass aid and repair functions after the main bombing. They have not been well used to create a synchronous event. Shaped charges have been used since at least WWII—e.g. the bazooka round to concentrate forces to penetrate armor, or the claymore mine, to enhance directional effects. It has not been applied to how an artillery, aircraft or depth charge attack is laid out.